<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inherit the Earth and Carry On fix-it fic by Destiel_is_my_OTP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201638">Inherit the Earth and Carry On fix-it fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_my_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_my_OTP'>Destiel_is_my_OTP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fix-It, Fuck Canon, M/M, They all deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_my_OTP/pseuds/Destiel_is_my_OTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it fic based on my post episode 18 theories. I cried over the finale because of how angry I was. This is what I thought tied up lose ends and gave characters satisfying endings. I apologize cause I'm a shitty writer but I had to get this out somehow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inherit the Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>	Cass and Billie were gone. The status of the rest of the world unknown to Dean. He sits, alone, on the floor of the dungeon, staring numbly into space, while his phone rings over and over again, Sam panicking more and more with every unanswered call to Dean.<br/>
Thousands of thoughts and previously undelt with emotions raced through Dean’s mind. "Why didn’t I say it back?" "Maybe if Cass knew that I was something that he COULD have had then he wouldn’t have done what he did and we could have gone out fighting Billie together." "Why didn’t Cass tell me about his deal with the empty earlier? I could have helped him. We could have fixed it, made another deal with the Empty. But no, Cass always has to be 100% selfless and deal with everything on his own." "Why does Cass always have to do the leaving, always have to do the sacrificing? Why didn't he just let me help him?"<br/>
He has to get Cass back, even if it’s the last thing he does. He WILL help him this time, whether Cass likes it or not. He was too fucking emotionally constipated to tell him he love him when it really counted. Cass died thinking that his feelings were unrequited and that hurt Dean more than anything else.<br/>
Dean’s phone rang one last time then it was silent but Dean didn’t really notice. He had no idea how long he sat there for, it could have been days and he wouldn’t have even cared or noticed. He was too entrenched in his own thoughts and guilt to have any sense of time.<br/>
Sam burst into the bunker, followed by Jack. Both unable to contain their panic. “Dean! Cass! Dean! Are you here? Where are you?”. Dean remained silent. He didn’t even notice Sam and Jack’s arrival. Eventually Dean was found, sitting against the same wall that Cass through him against, face covered in dried tears.<br/>
“Dean! Dean what happened? I’ve been calling you for hours? Why did you answer your phone? I thought you were dead.” Dean didn’t respond. “Where’s Cass? What heppened with Billie?" No response. "Everyone’s gone, Dean. Billie killed everyone. Dean? What happened?”<br/>
“Cas, he...”<br/>
“He what Dean?” Jack says, already tearing up, knowing about Cass’ deal.<br/>
“He saved me,” Dean’s voice cracking and tears starting again. “Billie came, he summoned the empty, took ‘em both. It’s my fault Jack, I’m sorry.” He didn’t feel like he could say any more without completely losing it.<br/>
Jack collapses in front of Dean, sobbing over the loss of his father, the only person who has always believed in him.<br/>
“Whatever happened Dean, it’s not your fault, none of this is anyone’s fault but Chucks.” Sam voices, trying to stay strong for Dean’s sake. Dean was always the strong one, but now it was his turn to grieve. They all lost people they loved today, but he’s never seen him like this before, he knows why of course, he’s always known.<br/>
“He loved me Sam. And anyone who loves me gets dead! So of course it’s my fault! I'm the one who wanted to go after Billie when it wasn't even Billie, it was Chuck!” Dean tries to pull himself to his feet but collapses against the wall once again in exhaustion and grief.“And I love him, I’ve always loved him, but I was too much of a fucking coward to tell him that, and now he might never know. He has to come back. I’ll do anything to get him back.”<br/>
Sam doesn’t know what to do, what to say. He just looks at his brother, more broken and defeated than he has ever seen him. He sits down in despair with Jack and Dean. All three of them mourning the losses that they have endured that day. </p><p> </p><p>			—————————————————————</p><p>      	Dean wakes up the next day on the floor of his bedroom. He has no idea how he got there but he knows he’s hungover as hell. Unwanted emotions start flooding back into his mind so, of course, he takes another gulp from the whiskey bottle that’s on the floor next to him to push them back down.<br/>
Sam peaks through the cracked door, sighs, and enters the room warily. “Hey Dean.”<br/>
“Hiya Sammy,” Dean says, groaning as he sits up.<br/>
“How are you feeling, you drank a lot last night.”<br/>
“Oh awesome. Ya got any Advil or something.” Dean takes another drink.<br/>
Sam sighs and sits in the chair next to Dean’s bed, “Dean we need a plan.”<br/>
“Plan?”<br/>
“For Chuck.”<br/>
“Chuck already won Sam. He got his ending. We have no more cards left to play.”<br/>
“What are you walking about? We can’t just give up! That’s not who we are. If we go out we go out swinging remember?”<br/>
“Well what do you suggest? We go up against God with a shotgun and a can do attitude? Jack doesn’t have the power to take God on in a one on one battle. And everyone that could help him is dead.”<br/>
“Not everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>			——————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>     	Sam does the last thing one would do when fighting God himself, he prays. “Michael? Look I know you wanted out and you want no part in this fight, but we need you, the world needs you.” Silence. “Please.”<br/>
Whoosh<br/>
“Sam, Dean, Jack”<br/>
“Michael.” Sam says, almost in disbelief.<br/>
“So let me guess. The Winchesters want me to take out my father? You know I can’t do that.”<br/>
“Michael, you know what he’s done, don’t you?” Sam pleaded<br/>
“Of course I do. I lost the only person left in this world that I cared about.”<br/>
“So Adam he’s?” Dean asks<br/>
“One second he was here, the next second was gone.”<br/>
Sam hesitated, “I’m sorry, I really am. But that means you know why Chuck needs to be stopped.”<br/>
“And how do you suggest we do that huh? Just have me ask dad to retire in the countryside? You think he’ll just put everything back to normal just cause I asked him to? He doesn’t care about me or anything that he created for that matter.”<br/>
“You're right, but that's not what I'm thinking. Our best bet is doing the same thing Chuck did with Amara, we toss him in a cage and throw away the key.” Sam moved closer to Michael. “You and the rest of the archangels helped Chuck do it.”<br/>
“But you’re forgetting Sam, God is one with Amara again. He’s more than twice as powerful now. On top of that I am the only Archangel left. And Jack is only so powerful himself.”<br/>
“We have one more card that we can play. Jesse Turner, the 'antichrist' as Heaven called him. We met him about 10 years ago but he disappeared and we haven’t seen him since, but he’s powerful. At least as powerful as you are. Even more if he’s been practicing controlling his powers all these years.”<br/>
“But God eliminated everyone. He’s gone.”<br/>
“Maybe not. The members of ‘Team Free Will’ were the only ones that Chuck wanted to punish. And yet you are still here. It’s possible that if he was hiding well enough against the forces of Heaven, like his must have been staying off their radar all these years, Chuck may have missed him. Or Chuck could have just killed off all the non angels and demons, meaning he could have been demon enough to have missed it.”<br/>
“That’s one hell of a long shot Sam, even for you boys. Dean? You’ve been unusually quiet during this discussion, what do you think about this suicide mission? And where is your angel, Castiel? Hypothetically, if we were to do this we would need all the grace we can muster.”<br/>
“He’s gone,” Dean’s voice wavering, “He sacrificed himself. So even if our only plan is a longshot, we need to carry on fighting.”<br/>
Sam looks at his older brother with more admiration than he ever has. Even with how broken he is right now, Dean still has fight in him. “We WILL get him back Dean. Chuck won’t win.”<br/>
“I’m trying to believe that, I am.”<br/>
“Ok guys,” Michael chimes in hesitantly. “I guess I’m in, IF and only if we find this Jesse and make an actual plan to take on Chuck. Not a guns blazing, hope for the best Winchester plan.”</p><p> </p><p>				——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Sam and Dean sit in silence as they wait for Michael and Jack to return from their search for Jesse. That silence is broken by Dean.<br/>
“Sam?”<br/>
“Hm.”<br/>
“Do you really think we’ll win?”.<br/>
“Of course we will. We have no other option.” Sam sighs. Looking at him Dean knows the Sam doesn’t entirely believe his own words.<br/>
“I guess worst case, we always have our origional fate. Butch and Sundance.”<br/>
“Fuck that. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves.”<br/>
“Don’t you dare use Terminator against me!” Dean smiled for the first time all day.<br/>
Sam laughs. “The movie had a good point though. No matter how much Chuck manipulates things, he can’t control everything. And he is done controlling us. We will win this, because we will make it happen. Then we will get our family back and live our lives how we were meant to. Free and together.”<br/>
Before Dean can respond Michael and Jack pop back into the bunker with a familiar face. “Jesse?” Sam whispers in disbelief.<br/>
“Sam. Dean. Long time.”<br/>
Dean jumps up, “Where have you been? We never heard anything from you in like ten years? What the hell happened to you?”<br/>
Jesse sighs and looks down. “Well after I left home I wanted to make sure I couldn’t be used by either side as a weapon. I found myself an old emergency bunker, kinda like this one, and went into hiding. Only leaving for essentials and never using my powers. It seemed to do the trick for a while. I was never found there. Until the angels fell. I have a feeling you guys had something to do with that?”<br/>
“Ya kinda,” Sam says.<br/>
“Well after that I knew that there was no way I could avoid being found, so I did the only thing that could work, I went to purgatory.”<br/>
“What?!” Dean said, “Why the hell would you do that?”<br/>
“Monsters are easier to deal with than Angels or Demons. Anyway, I was there until a few months ago when I sensed a portal to Earth opening up and tracked its power source. I heard two men talking about what was happening on Earth, I now realize one of them was you Dean, and decided it was time for me to come back. So I went through it.”<br/>
“Wait you were here in the bunker?” Sam says.<br/>
“Ya I guess. I didn’t know if belonged to you two until now.”<br/>
“So where have you been since you got back?” Dean asks, still wondering how Jesse escaped Chuck’s mass murder.<br/>
“After I sensed all the wardings on the walls in this place I researched the facility and found out it is one of many similar bunkers across America. So I’ve been in one in Nevada until a few days ago when I sensed a massive exertion of power and then felt nothing. Right after I left the bunker a few hours ago, Michael and Jack found me and filled me in on what happened.”<br/>
“Wow.” Sam sits down, “I can’t believe you’ve been on your own for all these years.”<br/>
“It was safer for everyone.” Jesse says sadly as he sat down at the table.<br/>
Dean leans forward toward Jesse from across the table, “But are you willing to help now?”<br/>
Jesse nods, “I have been hiding for too long, It’s time for me to do some good for this world.” He looked around the room, “What do you need me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>				——————————————————</p><p> </p><p>      	“Father?!” Michael yells, standing alone, in an empty field, “Please, we need to talk!” It's silent for a few moments. “Get your cowardly ass out here!”<br/>
“Michael.” Chuck says monotonously with annoyance in his voice.<br/>
“Father, why? Why wipe out billions of innocents?”<br/>
“They were insignificant. Boring.”<br/>
“No they weren’t. They were your creations. Beautiful, unique. If you slowed down and just watched them you would know that.”<br/>
“They were just flawed, broken toys. It needs to be redone in a better way. Wiped out to create a clean slate for my new creations. One's that aren't as boring and... idiotic. ”<br/>
“Then why leave the Winchesters? They are more flawed than most. Impulsive, violent, defiant.”<br/>
“That's why they deserve to live the rest of their lives on a lifeless, empty planet. Slowly dying alone. The perfect end to their rebellious and pathetic story. To live for years knowing that they failed in the fight that mattered most. It’s… poetic.”<br/>
“No, it's not. It’s a copout. An easy ending to your favorite show. But it’s not just a show that you 'canceled', you are destroying innocent lives. And I can’t let you go through with it.”<br/>
Woosh<br/>
Jack and Jesse appear aside Michael and both strike a powerful blow against Chuck. Jack's eyes glowing with rage and despair over the loss of his father and friends. Chuck just laughs like it tickled. But then Michael joins the fight and their combined powers throw Chuck off balance. Forming a semicircle around Chuck, the forces of Heaven, Hell and Earth push him almost to his knees, Chuck straining against their combined power.<br/>
As the three continue to hit Chuck with all they have, the Impala skids up next to the fight. Sam and Dean jump out followed by Rowena.<br/>
They had made a trip to hell to ask her if she knew the spell they needed, and of course she did but, if they were gonna take on God himself, she wanted in. She has a bone to pick with him after all. He’s she reason she’s dead after all. Her and Sam begin performing the spell to undo the magic that they performed to remove the mark from Dean. But this time they would tie the Mark to Jesse (Jesse was already part demon so the mark shouldn’t have the same effect that it had on Dean). They didn’t want Jesse to have to take on this burden but he had insisted that it was the only way to stop Chuck. They needed the Mark to be tied to someone in order to lock the cage. Cain had found a way to make peace with it, why couldn’t Jesse?<br/>
Chuck starts to laugh and regains his composure. “You think you can stop me?! It took me and all of my Archangels to imprison Amara. And you think you can do it with a Nephilim, an abomination and a broken Archangel?” Chuck laughs once more makes his way in their direction. “You don't have the power. But I appreciate the effort. It makes for a good storyline. One final effort by the Winchester’s.” But Chuck’s smile suddenly disappears as his motions and voice become strained. “No! What are your doing? You have no more power! Stop!!!!”<br/>
The blows against him stop as Chuck’s eyes darken, turning towards his confused foes, “Do it now! I’ve got him but not for long.”<br/>
“Amara?!” Dean pleas, “You need to separate from him or you’ll be caged too.”<br/>
“Dean, please, this is the only way for peace and balance. This is the only way to save this beautiful world.” She turns to Jack, Jesse and Michael. “NOW!”<br/>
They begin the fight once more. Sam and Rowena continue the spell, unlocking the cage. A gaping black hole opens up in the field as Sam and Dean get flashbacks to their fight with Lucifer all those years before. Amara forces Chuck to the edge of the cage, with him fighting tooth and nail against her control. With a final blow from the combined force of Michael, Jesse and Jack, Amara is able to throw herself and Chuck into the pit. The hole closing up behind them with a force that shakes the whole planet as the mark transfers itself to Jesse. Jack and Michael collapse in exhaustion, their graces faded from the exertion of power. Jesse falls to the ground as the mark gets burned onto his arm.<br/>
“How…? Did we just win?” Dean smiles hesitantly and turns to Jack, pulling him up and enveloping him in a bear hug, tears streaming down his face, “thank you.”<br/>
He turns to Jesse and does the same. “I’m so sorry for what you’ve had to go through, I wish you could have just been a normal kid.”<br/>
“Me too.” Jesse says as they pull away. “But since when is the world ever fair.”<br/>
After Dean releases Jack he turns to Michael, and holds out his hand for a handshake. “It couldn’t have happened without you. The world will be eternally grateful for what you have done here.”<br/>
“It had to happen, I’m just relieved it worked.”<br/>
“So what happens now? How do we get everyone back?” Sam chimes in.<br/>
“Well, everyone that Chuck took from this Earth are in heaven’s prison of sort. They are, to put it in a way that you would understand, in standby mode. Not in heaven, not in hell, just frozen in the afterlife until the time that God was going to complete his hard reset of the Earth. But with him and Death gone there is nothing stopping us from returning their souls back to Earth.”<br/>
“Can you do that?” Sam asked Michael.<br/>
“Yes, I am too weak at this moment but give me some time to recover and it will be done. I’ll need Jack’s help of course. ”<br/>
“What? No Jack needs to be here with his family. We just need to get Cass back and then we are going home.” Dean says forcefully.<br/>
“Dean, I…”<br/>
“What Jack?”<br/>
“I need to go.”<br/>
“What are you talking about? What about Cass? What about having a normal life?” Sam  asks, sadly already knowing the answer.<br/>
“The billions of people that Chuck eliminated need my help. And…I can’t get Cass back. There’s no way for me to enter the empty. Only Death and God can.”<br/>
“Dean?” Rowena interjected “I think I may know a way for you to get your angel back, but it’s a bit dangerous.”<br/>
“Anything Rowena, please…”<br/>
“Well Death can enter the empty and retrieve the dead, but our Death was taken, along with the ring.”<br/>
“So far I don’t see how this is helpful.”<br/>
“So what if you become Death? Michael can send you back in time, you can get the ring from the original death, he can bring you back to this time, then you can put on the ring, retrieve Cass from the empty, then return the ring back to the past so the timeline remains in tact.”<br/>
“Wait, would that work, Sam?”<br/>
“Ya,” Sam said hesitantly, “Theoretically that could work but, Dean, it’s risky. What if you don’t make it back? What if the Empty doesn’t let you leave? It’s still pretty pissed.”<br/>
“Sam, it’s Cass. I have to do whatever it takes to get him back to us. To me.” Dean pulls Sam into a hug. “It’ll be ok.” Dean sighs and takes a step back, “Thank you Rowena. For everything.<br/>
“Of course my boys. Happy to be of service.” She gives Dean a hug and whispers in his ear, “Now go get your Angel back, tell him that secret you’ve been hiding. Even though everyone knew it.” They pull away and Rowena winks at him. Dean smiles and turns away.<br/>
“I’ll see you guys in a second. Ok Michael, let’s do this. Bring me back the minute I get the ring.”<br/>
“Ok Dean.” Michael snaps his fingers and Dean is gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Carry On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next second Dean is in Chicago. “Fuck,” he says to himself. Its May 6, 2010, when he first met Death, during the time that they were trying to re-cage Lucifer.<br/>
The wind is blowing people’s belongings out of their hands they run through the streets. It’s just like he remembers it was. The same panicked atmosphere with a darkness looming over the city from the presence of Death with a capital “D”.<br/>
Looking across the street he sees Death sitting alone in the Rinascita Pizzeria across the street. Dean sighs and starts making his way towards the pizza place, hoping that he beats his past self to the scene. Death doesn’t even know him yet, what’s to stop him from killing him on the spot. Dean isn’t the same person that he was a decade ago. He isn’t as charismatic as he once was. Not as confident. He doesn’t even remember what he said to him when he got the ring from Death the first time. How did he get that lucky? Wait, that’s right, it was Chuck’s doing, part of his story. This time he’s on his own.<br/>
“Well shit… I’m gonna die.” Dean thinks right when he puts his hand on the door handle. He sighs “Fuck it, what have I got to lose”. He’s gonna go in and be as “season one Dean Winchester” as possible<br/>
“Ok Death you don’t know me yet but I’m Dean and in the future we’re pals. I know you love pizza and pie and all the food that you would find at a fair. I know that you aren’t a bad guy and you are actually reasonable even though you get a bad rep. I know you are about to give that ring of yours to younger me in order to stop Lucifer. And you can still do that but right now I need that ring to save my best friend and tell him something pretty damn important. I’ll bring it right back and you won’t even notice it’s missing in this timeline, I promise.”<br/>
“Hello Dean. Would you like some pizza?”<br/>
“Please, I need this ring. I always keep my word. Besides, I kinda have to return it cause it’ll fuck up the timeline if I don’t so…”<br/>
“Is that a yes or no on the pizza?”<br/>
“Whatever, sure.” Dean takes a slice and devours it, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.<br/>
“Dean, I knew you were going to be here. I’ve seen the ways that Castiel dies. And the ways that they could come back. And it always led you to this moment to ask me for my ring, so you can become Death and save them. Whether or not Castiel stays dead doesn’t hinge on my giving you the ring, but on what you do in the Empty and whether or now he leaves with you.”<br/>
“What are you talking about? Of course he wants out. He doesn’t want to stay in that prison for the rest of eternity.”<br/>
“Think about why the angel is there in the first place.”<br/>
Dean feels a lump in his throat growing. It’s because of him. Because Cass didn’t think Dean loved him back but sacrificed himself to save him anyway. Because he had been hiding for so long that he was happy with just telling Dean how he truly felt. He thought that his life was worth less than Dean’s. Than Jack’s. Than Sam’s. Cass thought that he was just a tool to them in saving the world. Because Dean never told him the truth about how he feels.<br/>
“Whether or not Castiel stays dead depends on you Dean. On if you have the ability to accept who you are.”<br/>
“I have… I do. I… I love him.”<br/>
“Well don’t tell me Dean. Tell Castiel.”<br/>
“Why are you helping me? Aren’t you supposed to be neutral in all situations?”<br/>
“Who am I to mess with fate? And you were wrong before. I do know you. Death is the only thing that will last forever. So time has no effect on me. I know everything that has, will and might happen. I know every possible timeline, even before God does.” Death pulls off his ring and holds it out for Dean. “And I know if you do not return this, the consequences are disastrous for the world.”<br/>
“Thank you. I WILL bring it back, I promise.”<br/>
“Good luck Dean.”<br/>
Dean walks out of the restaurant. He looks across the street and sees himself and Crowley sitting in the Impala, arguing. Dean smiled to himself. “Who would have thought that my life could get more complicated than sitting next to the future king of Hell, searching for Death in Chicago while trying to cage Lucifer,” he thought. But it did. They were able to cage Lucifer, with Sam’s sacrifice. Dean tried to run away and live a life of lies, denying his true feelings, but had come back more broken than ever. Shitstorm after shitstorm swept through his life, but he almost always had his brother and his angel. Now he didn’t have his angel, but he was going to get him back. Then they can retire like they always wanted. Sam, Cass and him on the beach, toes in the sand with matching Hawaiian shirts. Sam can go live his life with Eileen, start a family, get a dog. And him and Cass can do… something… he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.<br/>
“Ok Michael, bring me back.”</p><p> </p><p>			————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Dean reappeared in front of Sam, Jesse, Jack, Rowena and Michael. To them it had only been a second. “I got the ring,” Dean said smiling. “Now time for the actual hard part.”<br/>
“Isn’t there a way for me to come with you?” Sam asks.<br/>
“No Sammy. I have to do this on my own.” He looks at the rest of the group, “You go get everyone back. Jesse, go live the life you deserve.”He smiled and slipped on the ring, disappearing before the others' eyes.<br/>
Sam looks to Michael and clears his throat. Desperate for a distraction he asks, “Ok, so how do we go about the whole rescuing almost eight billion people from this divine prison?”<br/>
“Well Jack and I should be able to go to Heaven and expel the souls that are not placed yet, which would be the ones that God eliminated. Without God to stop us it should be pretty simple.”<br/>
“Ok what’s gonna happen after that? How does the world function without a God?”<br/>
“Just like how it did when he was just focusing on you, without anyone dictating the average person’s life. Only this time everyone will be free from his control on the apocalyptic events of the world.”<br/>
Those words made Sam smile. The world will be free. They can just live their lives. Sam can go find Eileen. Dean can start his life with Cass (he isn’t even letting the thought that Dean could fail to get him back enter his mind). They can get normal jobs and normal houses. Start families if they want. Retire from full time hunting. Team Free Will can actually have free will.<br/>
“Sam?” Rowena interrupts his thoughts. “I need to return to Hell. It’s been full blown panic since all of the humans disappeared from Earth. I need to put my poor demons’ minds at ease.”<br/>
Sam chuckles, “Okay,” Sam pulls her in for a hug. “Thank you, for everything.”<br/>
“Of course my boy. If you ever need anything, I’ll be here in an instant.” She turns to Jesse, “Would you like to come? I could use someone with your power to help me make a more civilized and orderly Hell.”<br/>
“Sorry but I think I need to go home. Once everyone is back on Earth I’m gonna find my parents, set things right with them. It’s time I stop hiding.”<br/>
Rowena smiles at him and turns to Sam once more, “Goodbye Samuel.” Then she was gone.<br/>
“It’s time we go too Sam.” Michael says. “Everyone should be back soon so maybe go get ready for their return. People will have questions and will likely be extremely disoriented.”<br/>
“Is there any way for you or Jack to erase people’s memories of watching the people around them disappear?  Or just alter them?”<br/>
“Yes, it is possible. If anyone can do it it’s Jack.”<br/>
“I’ll do my best Sam.” Jack says with his classic childlike innocence. As if he didn’t just battle God himself. In reality though, Jack was just a child. He was only born three years ago.<br/>
Sam looks at him with admiration and pity. Jack never got to be a kid, much like him and Dean. “I know Jack.” Sam drew him in for a hug. “I’m so proud of you.” When they separated Jack was smiling with tears in his eyes.<br/>
“Thank you Sam.” He turns to Michael. “Okay, I’m ready.” And with that they both were gone.<br/>
“I'm going to go too, Sam,” Jesse says.<br/>
“Thank you Jesse. We couldn’t have done this without you. You truly saved the world.” Sam smiles at him. “I’m really sorry we fucked up your life.”<br/>
“Na, my life was already fucked up,” he says laughing sadly. “I was never gonna have a normal life. But you made sure I wasn’t going to go down the path that everyone thought that I was. You believed in me. Thank you.”<br/>
“Well you were a lot like I was. I guess we both proved everyone wrong.” They shake hands. “I hope you find your parents Jesse.”<br/>
“Thanks Sam. Me too. Good luck.” Jesse then turns away and disappears.<br/>
Sam was alone.</p><p> </p><p>			——————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Dean felt cold and grim the moment he entered the Empty. It’s pure blackness around him. Nothing but well… emptiness. He can’t believe this was where Cass had been forced to go to and where he’s been the whole time.<br/>
“What is with you people?!”<br/>
Dean spins around to see Meg sitting in what appeared to be a throne. “Meg?”<br/>
“Everyone keeps calling me that but no, I just like her face. What are you doing here? You’re Dean Winchester but, apparently you are also Death now. Which doesn’t really make since considering Death is already here. So, explain.”<br/>
“I’m here for Cass. Where is he.”<br/>
“Ooohhhh honey. Castiel isn’t going anywhere. We had a deal and now they are mine.”<br/>
“Then we make another deal.”<br/>
“And what do you have to offer ME. Your just a mediocre hunter with a borrowed ring. You are nothing. You have nothing.”<br/>
“I have God and the Darkness in a cage. I have the leaders of Heaven and Hell on speed dial. If you release Cass, you can go back to sleep.”<br/>
“And how, exactly, are you going to do that for me.”<br/>
“Jack made it loud, he can make it quiet again. You know how powerful he is.”<br/>
“I do. But I don’t think you quite understand. Jack didn’t just make a big noise. He woke up every angel and demon in here.”<br/>
“Wait, so every dick that despises Cass, Sam and me is here? Like Lucifer and Zachariah and Abbadon and fucking Alistair.”<br/>
“Dean!” Comes a familiar voice from behind him. “Wow! Long time no see!"<br/>
“Shit.” Dean turns around. “Hiya Zach! Haven’t seen you since I stabbed you in the face.”<br/>
“Hahaha ya… good times. I’m guessing you’re here for your boy toy Castiel. But let me tell you, he doesn’t want to see you, let alone leave with you.”<br/>
“Where is he Zach?”<br/>
“Oh you know, here and there.”<br/>
“Don’t make me stab you in the face again.”<br/>
“Oh Dean. I’m already dead, so what exactly would that accomplish.”<br/>
“Only thing better than stabbing you once is stabbing you twice.”<br/>
“Hmmm. What about seeing your angel? Is that better than stabbing me?”<br/>
“Where. Is. He?” Dean says through his teeth.<br/>
“Oh Castiel! Come out come out wherever you are!”<br/>
A few angels come out carrying Castiel by his arms, legs dragging on the ground. His head falling forward. “Cass!” Dean runs up to him but is stopped by a the empty appearing in front of him.<br/>
“Uh uh uh. Sorry Winchester. We still haven’t made a deal.”<br/>
“Dean,” Cass says weakly. “What are you doing here? It’s not safe.”<br/>
“You really didn’t think I would let you get away with saying that and immediately leaving did you?” Tears welled up in his eyes and a lump formed in his throat. “Cass I…”<br/>
“Nope.” The empty snapped their fingers and all of the angels were gone, including Cass.<br/>
“No! What did you do to him?”<br/>
“Castiel is fine Dean. I’ll bring them back once you tell me how to go back to sleep!”<br/>
“I told you! Jack can put you back to sleep!”<br/>
“How?!”<br/>
“Wait. I’m fucking Death.” Dean says to himself. “What power does Death have here?”<br/>
“Death has some manner of control over the beings here. They have been know to retrieve an angel or demon on occasion to bring them back to Earth, Heaven, or Hell. But I’ve always been asleep when that happened.”<br/>
“What if I take everyone out, you go to sleep and then I send everyone back, asleep. Except Cass. Death can send people to the empty with a snap right?”<br/>
“Yes. That could work.” The empty walks around Dean, looking him up and down. “What is it with you and this angel? Why would you risk everything for Castiel?” Dean looks down. “Is it friendship?” It stops and whispers in Dean’s ear, “or is it something more?”<br/>
Dean turns to face it, holding back tears of desperation. “Do we have a deal or not?”<br/>
“Mmmm… yes we do. But Castiel stays here until everyone is returned and asleep and …Castiel goes back as a human, I keep his grace. I never want to see either of you again.”<br/>
He hesitates, would Cass want to be human? It would be better than being here for eternity right? “Fine.” Dean turns and thinks. How the hell is he supposed to bring thousands of angels, demons, and reapers back to life and then immediately kill them? “Can you bring them all here?”<br/>
The empty just tilted its head. When Dean turned around a crowd was in front of him. Many of them demons and angels he had killed himself. Dean sighed and turned the ring on his finger. </p><p> </p><p>			——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Sam is sitting next to Eileen’s car, her phone in his hand. Suddenly the street around him is full of people and cars. He looks up to see Eileen looking down on him smiling. “Hi Sam. Jack told me what happened before he sent me back.”<br/>
“Eileen!” Sam jumps up and pulls her in for a desperate kiss. When they pull away he signs, “never leave me again.”<br/>
She smiles and signs back, “I’ll do my best to not get killed by God again.”<br/>
He laughs, “come on, we should probably check in on the others.”</p><p> </p><p>			———————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Everyone that was in hiding in the silo suddenly reappears in a confused and disoriented silent state. Charlie is the first to break the silence when she mutters, “Stevie” running out to her car.<br/>
“What the hell just happened?” Bobby asks.<br/>
“I dunno, did they win?” Donna adds.<br/>
“Knowing those boys, I guarantee it.”<br/>
Sam runs in shortly after followed by Eileen, “is everyone all right?!”<br/>
“You betcha,” says Donna, walking up and hugging Sam. “What happened?”	“It wasn’t Billie, it was Chuck. He killed every human and animal except Dean, Jack and I. But he missed some of the others. Long story short, he’s gone and Michael and Jack got everyone back. They’re gonna alter the memories of the people who don’t know about any of this stuff so they won’t remember what happened.”<br/>
“So everyone is alright?”<br/>
“Ya, well they will be. Dean went to the empty to get Cass back.”<br/>
“What!?” Bobby responds. “I thought Chuck left the angels alone?”<br/>
“He died before it all happened. Sacrificed himself for Dean. Dean wasn’t gonna let him stay in that place.” The room was silent and Donna looked at Sam like he could break at any moment. “But they’re gonna make it back, Dean’s got this.” He clears his throat. “Ok lets get out of this place.”	“Okay come on everyone,” Bobby declared.<br/>
Everyone begins to make their way out of the silo. Everyone chattering in relief that the battle is over. People share hugs as they file into their individual cars and drive away. Donna stays behind with Sam and Eileen. “Let me know the second that Dean gets back. I’ve never met Cass but I can tell by the way that Dean talks about him that he’s pretty special to him. And Dean deserves that specialness in his life.”<br/>
“Ya,” Sam says. “He does.”<br/>
“Good luck,” she says as she gives Sam a hug. “I hope those fellas make it back safe.”<br/>
“Me too.”<br/>
She turns to Eileen, “keep this guy safe for me,” pointing to Sam.<br/>
“I’ll do my best but no promises.” Eileen responds.<br/>
Donna just smiles and walks towards her truck. Sam turns to Eileen and signs, “lets get out of here.”</p><p> </p><p>			————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Dean is drained and exhausted. He stands in the empty field that he had brought everyone to. Even though he planned on immediately returning them to the empty, he still had to fight off some of the more intelligent demons and angels that had realized what happened and didn’t want to return to the empty. Once they were taken care of he was able to cast them all back. Dean takes a breath and turns his ring once more, transporting himself to the empty.<br/>
It is silent. Dark and ominous, as it should be. “Dean” comes a familiar gruff voice from behind him.<br/>
“Cass!” Dean runs up to him and pulls him tight, never wanting to let go. The Empty transporting them out of the void and back into the field at the same time.<br/>
“How? What happened?”<br/>
“We won Cass. Chuck is gone, the empty is asleep again, everyone’s safe.”<br/>
Cass sighs in relief.<br/>
“But that isn’t important. Cass I…”<br/>
“You don’t have to say anything Dean. I knew you couldn’t reciprocate when I said it.”<br/>
“You’re right, Cass. I couldn’t reciprocate then because you didn’t give me a chance to. You were just gone and I couldn’t process until after.” Dean grabs Cass by the hand, tears in his eyes but a smile forming. “I love you too you idiot. And you are never allowed to do that again. If you ever sacrifice yourself ever again I will come here just to kick your ass. Okay?”<br/>
Cass looks at Dean in shock and unable to form sentences. “O… Ok.”<br/>
Dean laughs and put his hand on Cass’ neck. Cass responds by pressing their foreheads together, smiling, laughing and crying all at the same time. “Is this real?”<br/>
“We’re the only thing that has always been real.”<br/>
And with that, Dean decides that they have waited long enough and pulls Cass in for the kiss that has been 12 years in the making. They are both hesitant and gentle at first, still in disbelief that it’s finally happening, but eventually they fully lean into it. Wrapping their arms around each other and holding on as if at any moment they could be dragged away from each other once again. Soon it becomes desperate and messy as they realize how long they have both been waiting for this and how long they have suppressed their feelings for once another. But, now, there is no reason for them to be afraid anymore. They’re safe and finally free. Dean slips his hand under Cass’ trench coat and pulls him closer. He finally has his angel back, even if he isn’t technically an angel anymore. After a while they separate, out of breath.<br/>
“I love you, Cass. I’ve always loved you.”<br/>
“I love you too, Dean.”<br/>
“We should probably get back to the bunker at some point. Jack is gonna be anxious to see you and I have to return this ring to 2010.”<br/>
“What?”<br/>
“Long story. Another time. For now, we still have 12 years to make up for.” Dean pulls Cass in for another much needed kiss. </p><p> </p><p>			——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Sam and Eileen are sitting together at the table in the bunker when Dean and Cass suddenly appear at the top of the stairs, hand in hand.<br/>
“Dean! Cass! You did it!?”<br/>
“Yep, Empty’s back to sleep, I just got back from returning the ring, saw my younger self, really weird, Death says hi by the way.”<br/>
“Man our life’s weird. I can’t believe that plan actually worked.”<br/>
“Thanks for the faith Sammy.”<br/>
Sam walks up and gives Cass a hug, “How are you man? I think you’ve died more times than I have now."<br/>
“I’m good all things considered,” he says turning to look at Dean and smiling.<br/>
Dean returns the smile and turns back to Sam, “so is everyone back? I see Eileen is.” He waves and smiles at her.<br/>
“Ya. Jack and Michael did good.”<br/>
“And Jesse?”<br/>
“He went to find his parents. I think he’ll be fine with the mark. He’s strong.”<br/>
Cass interjects. “Wait, Jesse, the antichrist? The mark? What the hell happened while I was gone?<br/>
“Ya,” Dean says chuckling. “We have a lot to fill you in on.”<br/>
“Ya but we don’t have to do that now,” Sam says. “We won, and that’s all that matters. Let’s call Jack. He’ll be anxious to see you.”</p><p> </p><p>			——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>	Sam, Dean, Jack, and Cass all stand in the main room of the bunker, each of them holding a bag or two. Sam and Dean look at each other and nod. They both pull out a knife. Sam handing his to Jack and Dean to Cass. “Before we go it’s your turns.” Sam says.<br/>
“To do what,” Jack responds. Cass just looks at Dean confused.<br/>
“The table.” Sam says pointing to the 3 initials carved in.<br/>
“You’re both officially Winchesters whether you like it or not.” Dean adds.<br/>
Cass and Jack both smile and turn to the table. They slowly carve their newly gifted initials in: JW and CW. Their family’s mark on the bunker is finally complete. The next hunters to move in may not know who these people are, or what they did, but they don’t care. This was their home for many years, and now they will be a part of it forever.<br/>
They all turn and head up the stairs. Dean grabs Cass’ hand as they get to the door. Sam and Dean both steal one last look around before they switch the lights off and close the door. The Impala and Eileen are waiting for them outside.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean finally gets what he’s always wanted. Him and his family, sitting on a beach, toes in the sand, living as normal a life as possible for 3 hunters, an ex angel and the son of Lucifer. Of course he makes Sam and Cass wear Hawaiian shirts that matched his. They pretend to hate it but on the inside they both love to see Dean so happy.<br/>
They had never seen Jack so excited as when they first arrived at the beach. He was finally able to be a kid and act like the three-year-old he really was. The minute they arrived Jack had run into the water with the dog that Sam and Eileen had adopted and named Miracle*.<br/>
Sam, Dean, Cass and Eileen sit on crappy beach towels in the sand, watching the waves on the horizon and fishing boats head in and out of the bay. Sam’s arm is around Eileen and Dean is laying with his head on Cass’ lap, Cass playing with his hair absent-mindedly while staring out on the horizon.<br/>
“Dammit,” Sam says breaking the peaceful silence. “We left the cooler in the car. I’ll be right back.”<br/>
“I’ll come with you.” Dean groans as he sits up from Cass’ lap, giving him a quick kiss before he fully stands up.<br/>
As they near the impala Dean starts laughing, “I can’t believe this is actually our life now.”<br/>
“Ya, soon we’re gonna be taxpaying members of society with full time jobs, a mortgage and grey hair.”<br/>
“Well one of us already has grey hair.”<br/>
“Jerk.”<br/>
“Bitch.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*I couldn’t just leave out Miracle but I felt like Sam would be more likely to get a dog than Dean</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>